Most integrated circuits (ICs) include on-chip passive electrical components like capacitors. On-chip capacitors, also referred to as integrated capacitors, are typically rated based on their quality (Q) factor, effective series resistance (ESR), effective series inductance (ESL), bottom plate parasitic, and static leakage. In addition, as there is frequently limited space available on a given chip, integrated capacitors tend to be relatively small in size relative to other components on the chip. As a result, circuit designers weigh various factors, in combination with fabrication complexity, to design suitable integrated capacitors.